Gabriel and Me
by Breathewithme
Summary: He flew into her life unexpectedly. Annoying and dangerous she hated him. But love sprouts from all trees, especially a tree that guards a special Grace. Can she find her true meaning in life or will she fall for the fallen angel. xGabriel/OCx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again! Well I know I have another Supernatural fanfic right now but to be honest my muse had left me with that story. The end of season six and the beginning of season seven had killed me. I MEAN FIRST GABERIEL, THEN BALTHAZER AND NOW CAS! I MEAN WTF! So anyway I'm pissed. I don't tend to finish a story which I know is annoying but it leaves you wanting more. Speaking of Gabriel (Who I love and think they should never have killed him off EVER!) I can only find Sam/Gabriel pairings *shudder* which I'm sorry to say I hate a lot. I mean how can you even pair Gabe with Sam? So anyway I'm writing a Gabriel and OC because I want too. I'm not going to ruin the Gabriel because I love his humour and border-line psychopathic boyish personality too much and I think it will be fun to add a bit a story and a real girl to mess around with. Seeing as Kripke and the Sarah woman completely missed an opportunity to make Supernatural the most sexist/scariest and funniest show on the planet. Not that it isn't already but right now the whole Kill off every Angle even flipping Cas idea is pissing my off. **

_This is neither the beginning nor the end of the story. Nor is it the middle but rather somewhere completely random._

I opened the great metal fire exit that lead into the lecture hall. The music was blasting loudly; I could feel the vibrations pounding up my legs, as I peered into the hall. What I saw made me gasp as the janitor and one of the cops turned to face me, but it wasn't them that had made me gasp, for at the front of rows of endless seats a disco ball glimmered as two semi-naked women lounged lavishly on a heart shaped bed. My utter confusion stunned, that I couldn't even remember how to janitor got behind. He pushed into the hall, a look cheerful glee on his face.

"Well look what have here!"

He closed the metal door, and my confusion turned into fear as I slowly backed along the edge of the rows of seats. My fears had strangely been confirmed.

"You… it really is you" I stuttered

"DING! DING! DING! A hundred points for little lady" he merrily shouted as if imitating a games show presenter.

Before I could even comprehend what was rushing in my mind, the door suddenly opened, and from which the second cop came bustling in, a wooden stake pressed in his hand. My confusion had returned and it did not at all make me feel any better. On opposite side of the hall another slam of the door sounded, and an older man stepped out from the shadows, he looked at me and I got impression of my uncle staring at me as if I had done something stupid. He too had a massive wooden stake fixed into his palm. The janitor turned from me, a sigh of relief escaped from my breath but I knew that was pointless to feel relieved.

"That fight, you guys had outside" the janitor said to the first cop "that was a trick"

The cop shrugged, and I got the impression he was pleased with himself. I thought the janitor would get angry or react violently, he was how I imagined him, but instead he pulled a face and shook his head slowly.

"_Humph_… Not bad" he said egotistically as the first cop pulled out another stake, I did not like to think what was going to happen next.

"But do you want to see a real trick?" the janitor continued.

I screamed as the sounds of a chainsaw rippled through the air, all of us in the room turned to the second cop, behind dressed in dark brown rags, was a hideous manic wielding a huge chainsaw. It reminded me of Leatherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I love that movie.

"Wanna' bite?"

I turned to find the janitor offering me chocolate, he seemed completely incoherent to the fights the other three men were participating in. I felt like I was in one messed up dream, that somehow this wasn't really reality but a side effect of spending too much time working, but unlike a dream that would go away, fade in and out of reality this time the movements were solid. I knew this was real.

"Go on, it won't bite kiddo" .

I cautiously took a small amount and placed it in my mouth. I didn't take my eyes of the janitor for one second, his smile piercing me in a way I can't describe. He seemed contempt with the activated going on around him, often laughing with pleasure as a semi-naked woman jump kick the first cop in the crown jewels. He turns me the boyish smile still plastered on my face.

"Long time to see, Ezri" he beamed at me.

The name stabbed me with memories; I could feel my tears stinging my eyes. How could I be so emotional?

"Don't call me that" I growled a little, my anger covering up my true feelings.

"Why? It's your name and I like it" he replied, oblivious that one of the cop had just destroyed the side of a wall.

Before I could even reply, I hear the first cop scream as he was thrown by a semi-naked woman with unimaginable power onto the heart shape bed, as he got up the other woman; a blonde punched him in the jaw.

"Oo" the janitor smirked to himself.

As the wrestling match continued, I moved away from the janitor as he clapped like a little boy but before I could make too the door the situation changed. The first cop was thrown into the seats, as the janitor moved forward to show off his victory, his egotistical pride, the other cop chucked the stake which had rolled onto the floor to the first cop. He plunged the wooden stake straight into the janitor's heart and he groans as the air left his lungs. I felt a rock move into my heart but I quickly moved it back. It was strange to feel that, I guess I don't like seeing anyone dying. As the janitor's confused face burned into my mind, his little creations vanished into the air with a puff of sickly purple smoke. The cop pulled the stake from within the janitor's heart and he slouched down onto the seats with a thud, blood trickling from his mouth as he lay truly dead. The two other men joined him, they turned up to me. I was hoping they'd forgotten me but not everything can go my way. Unsure of what to do, I made a dash for the door.

"Hey wait!" the first cop shouted as I banged the metal casing against the wall.

As I ran through the dead hallway, as if I was in some perverted horror movie. I t wasn't long until a I heard the faintly familiar pounds of running footsteps squeaking along the lino floor.

"Wait" I heard a voice shout.

As reached the green double door which lead to my freedom, I cringed as I found them to be chained. The only other exit on the far side of the hall, the other side of the incoming posse of strange men with stakes. I was beginning to think I had actually gone insane and the reason I didn't think this was a dream was because I was really a loony locked up in an insane asylum. It would make sense. Preparing the futile fight my out of the situation, I turned and prayed to G-d they were really good guys and not psychopaths.

"Listen we just wanna' talk" the older man said.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted back, a small whine left my lips and I could feel my emotions bubbling up.

"Hey it's alright, I promise" the taller cop with soft wavy hair replied.

"No it's not. I just want to get out!

I could tell the other cop, wasn't going to take any crap anymore. Instead of treating me like a damsel in distress (which I hate anyway) he spoke to me straight.

"Listen, we ain't gonna' hurt you. Just come with us and we'll take you home"

Something glinted in his eye. I didn't like it. I was… danger, but considering my situation I decided best to play along. These boys had had a beating and I don't think they were asking for anymore. Nodding my head feverishly I moved closer to them. We walked to the opposite end of the hall, past the lecture hall which was now silent. I ignored the temptation of peeking in and focused myself on making sense of the past few weeks. As the colder air hit me, I was glad to feel back on Earth. They walked me to a black car. It was old and had creaking doors but the paint job was carefully done and fresh too. I scooted onto the back seat. Nothing prepared me for what happened next.

As quick as a cheetah, the taller cop pushed into the back seat with me, within moments a bloody wooden stake was stroking my neck. I could smell the tangy blood and it made me shiver. The wind left my lungs as I realised that I had probably sentenced myself to death.

"What… are you d-doing?" I quivered.

"Sorry" the long haired cop sneered.

Outside the car I could hear the older man argue with the straight talking cop. Word came muffled to me but I got the just of it.

"She's just a kid!"

"I know that Bobby!"

"Then what are you doing"

"Something ain't right about her"

"So your going to kidnap her"

"No!"

"Then what are you doing!"

"I'm going to talk to her"

"Well you're doing a nice job"

The two men got into the car, banging the door loudly making jump which intern reminded me of the stake still pinching my neck.

"Ok" the straight talking cop began "Listen we are not going to hurt you if you cooperate kapish?"

I swallowed and nodded as he watching me through the rear view mirror.

"Good I'm Dean, this is Bobby" he pointed to the older man "And the guy currently holding a stake to your neck is my brother, Sam"

Sam removed the spike from next and sat in the corner of the car. I straightened myself up, aware that the others were watching me. Closing around me the thoughts came tumbling in that I was trapped.

"Now then…" Dean continued "Who are you and why are you so special?"

Why indeed…

**And your going to have to wait for the rest later…**

**Review please! Spank You Very Muchkins xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you guy, I had to work this one I've been so busy with life I have been able delve into this reality. It's currently WW3 right now with the fireworks outside my house, I'm pretty sure that cat has got AWOL. Anyway…. Enjoy.**

My name is Megan. I'm in my last year of collage studying child phycology. My favourite colour is green and I love to wear wing-tip shoes… Wait, no scratch that completely. My _real _name is Ezri, I feel old when I shouldn't and know and see things I shouldn't and I can never be normal. I remember my parents. My first parents. We leaved in an empire as slaves, we knew no other life. We were freed and we walked the earth for forty years, I was a child when it all began. My parents withered and I too grew old. My children had children and their children too. I was ready to die, happy and content in the Promised Land. My family were around me, it was a warm evening, and I remembered it well. The honey was sticky and lax, and the leaves crackled as the wind blew from the west. My breath was low and a slow, soft and sacred almost breaths that have waited to breath for so long. As I felt the warmth of my forth son's hand I felt my eyes feel heavy, subdued. I whispered what I could only remember as audible but meaningful words, ones that my family strained to hear. Only then did the darkness showed around me. Peace. At Last.

FLASH!

The light came soring in on me as breath was tired now rushed into my lungs. I cried out as I was dragged and pulled, dragged and pulled. I felt the warmth of huge alien hands that wrapped around me, as if chocking me.

Is this Gan Eden?

Is this the Sheol?

As I began to shake from the cold, I felt myself plunged onto a table. I felt sticky and wet, inhuman. Soon after I was passed on, once again by alien hands to a pair of soft and somewhat familiar hands. I felt the warm kiss of the heartbeat on my cheek as I was carefully wrapped in silk.

What is this?

Who am I?

I was asking myself, over and over again. But I knew the answers; they were staring at me in the face. Literally. I had a new father, a new mother. I had been resurrected, not like the Rabbi had told us, not like we had been taught but I had been… born again?

I thought this is what happens; this is why we can't remember when we are babies because we remember a past lives.

But it happened again. And again, and again, over and over again.

And I never forgot.

_1993_

"You have fifteen minutes to play outside, then I want you back in for Pizza" she said to me softly.

"Okay" I giggled.

I enjoyed being young, I pondered to myself as I skipped merrily to the rusty swings, that my father had put up long before I was born, back when my older brothers were, well… boys. I was an enigma in my current family. As I always am. I was born almost twelve years apart from my older brother, the second youngest in our little family. The oldest, Jack he was fifteen years older than me and by now he had gone off the work, with a wife and kids in Canada. I've never had a family in Canada perhaps that would be the life for me? Slumping onto the cold metal, I let the chains freeze onto my hand. Rocking backwards and forwards on the tips of my toes, I watched still amazed as the pale wisps of breath fire from my mouth in the cold air. Its winter but I still where a dress, a dark green with tiny pink flowers sown on. I'm wrapped up warm in the green coat with a furry hood. I look to down to my feet a smile as I play with a little golden leaf with my pink willies stained with mud from running in the fields. Even though I feel old, I always feel like a child and live like a child, growing and aspiring into something greater.

"Hi"

I turned, my breath catching up on me. Stand beside; leaning half heartily on the cold metal pole was a man. His hair was brown, and his eyes were green. He has a boyish smile and an air a immaturity around him, although he did appear young perhaps mid 20s I knew that that was far from the truth. There was something about him, about his voice, his presence that made my gulp down my apprehension. I knew that this man was not human.

"H… Hi"

He smiles and crossed his arms, his navy blue jacket scraping on the sleeves.

"And what's you name kiddo?"

Still cautious I turned back to my house, the lights were on and suddenly playing outside didn't seem all that attractive.

"I… My dad says I should talk to strangers, I… I have to go"

I quickly jumped from my swing, my willies making the tiniest of splashes as I hit the leafy floor.

"Hey!" the man called back "that's not way to treat a friend!"

I turned around, walking backwards towards the sanctuary of house.

"I'm not your friend" I called back, trying not to anger him but my childish mind got the better of my and he pouted his lips, in an attempt of a mocking sob. I stopped, as if easily fooled by his merciless expression.

Suddenly after taking a step forward, a piercing scream emitted from my house. One so powerful and stung my heart, flipping my head back I ran to my house, where the screams had become repetitive. My brother, my father, my mother…

Feeling a grip below my stomach I immediately screamed out, little tiny stabs of innocent yelps , screeches, cries. A hand was placed over my mouth, it was warmed and smooth but it quickly turns to sweat as my screams became muffled. The man's voice came close to my ears, so close I could feel his breath down my neck even with the protection of my furry hood.

"Shh, sorry kiddo"

I felt heavy all of a sudden, tired. I was still thrashing about trying to break free of this man's grip. He'd lifted me off the ground now, the air being pushed out of my lungs. My eyes starting closely, slowly. Slowly. I would almost yawn if it wasn't for the hand covering my mouth. That's when I woke up in hospital. The next weeks were a blur. Police, Doctors, Police, Doctors. I felt sick, lost and confused. That man's breath never left my side, I could feel him in the night, I couldn't sleep, I even swore a few times he was one of the doctors, it got so bad I bit one of the doctors. That didn't go down very well and they decided that I would go to Canada and live with my brother. I was happy and contempt, it was a different world from where I used to live. The man at the swing worse off on me eventually and I began to live a normal life, well one as normal as I can get.

"You have got to be kidding me"

I was suddenly transported back into the black car, a gun to my face and the trees flashing by, it was almost day time. I peered over the back seat to the guy named Dean, he looked tired but it looked natural on him.

"I don't understand?"

"Your flipping 2,000 years old?" he sneered.

"3,6013 years old actually, give or take"

"Jesus" Dean replied "So you're not just a kid" he stole a glance off Bobby.

"_Nope, she's one hell of a woman"_

The car jolted suddenly, pushing me against the seatbelt and into the chair in front. I felt a shiver go up my spine as the warmth of a leg touched me awkwardly. Everyone in the car to the back middle seat. Sitting there smugly, his legs crossed and the back of his head resting hands, the same boyish smile plastered on his face.

"How the hell are you alive" asked Bobby, his beady face wide in surprise.

"Hellooo, The Trickster!" he responded, pointing to his face with his finger.

"But… we staked you?" asked the equally surprised Sam, who was now being squashed into the side window of the back seat.

"Yeah well, you didn't stake me hard enough" he winked at me, he was enjoying the men's confusion "Now if you don't mind, me and Ezri have a date"

Then I was pulled from reality… again.

**I personally didn't like this chapter; tell me if I'm doing something wrong! Reviews are my life! I know sad! Anyway Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY KWANZA! **

**I was going to write out a version of Tall Tales but I'm making this whole story AU, so if you suckers have no idea to why Gabriel is "here" in the first place, I suggest you get "with it" and watch some supernatural. Sorry if I'm sounding mean but I have serious writer's block on everything (including my school work -_-) aaaaand the internet is currently have a battle of wits against me and I'm ashamed to say it but the little bugger is beating me -_- I realised in the other chapter I said willies instead of wellies, thank you. I might change it but I really cannot be bother with the entire internet going woop! So if you can find it, good for you! Oh and just to clarify, Ezri is 3613 years old (You can tell I was up at the crack of dawn writing down that) Sorry for taking aaaaaages to update but I'm just like that! I hope the story hasn't lost its fire :D Review to let me know you guys are still interested in this :D**

* * *

><p>I felt hazy as I found myself floating on a ball of fuzzy cotton. The texture surrounding me was silky smooth and to put it to a better point illustrious. It was only when my muffled hearing returned to me did I begin to engage in a logical sense of how to interpret what had just happened. It was only then did I hear the lyrics of the infamous song "Why don't we get drunk and screw" playing softly in the background. I groaned, as much as a hated Jimmy Buffet, I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that his songs perfectly reflect this man, The Trickster as he calls himself, personality. Squirming and slipping on the silky fabric, I manoeuvred myself into a comfy positions on what I know considered to be the biggest bed I had ever seen in my life. Turning to my side, I rested my head on my left elbow, only to feel the draught of breath on my face. Peeking one eye open I looked towards the source, the light stinging me a little bit, lying next to me also on his side, his cheek resting on his hand and that now rather annoying boyish grin still plastered on his stupid mug. However this time I got a closer look at his hazel eyes, they were deep, mature and yet carefree and the same time, he was staring intently at me and I just couldn't help but feel somewhat exposed. Breaking the silence a mumbled out some words…<p>

"Where the hell am I?" I murmured dispassionately.

'The Trickster' chuckled and rose up from the bed, my eyes followed him as he did some sort of pirouette, his arms wide. It was only then did I really notice my surroundings.

"Welcome to my humble abode" he sang, he cheesy grin wide.

I did a pan on the room, or should I say suite – it was a posh suite suited for a president or some other rich arse that had more money than sense, the room was modest, decorated with homey pictures. To my left, there were draws and wardrobes, behind that a backdrop from the wall adorned with a sliding door to a balcony – in the distance I could see mountains, dark and damp, soft waves of mist floating calmly between the rocks. To the left of the sliding door was a kitchen complete with its own breakfast bar, in front of that was a sweet wooden table decked with wooden chairs. Then the nest thing that could my eye was the giant 40 inch screen with a remote that millions of buttons. To the right was the door to what I could assume was the bathroom, a coat rack, a living room area matched with a coffee table and then behind that was the front door – _the exit._

"Homey isn't it?"

I turned face to _him_, leaning on my hands which uncomfortably rested on the silk sheets – I had to stop myself from slipping.

"If you live here" I replied, slowly forcing myself up, noticing the slight buzz in my head "but I think I must be going".

Just as my feet touched the ground, The Trickster manoeuvred himself in front me – his arms ridiculously waving around as he pouted his lips – giving that strange look that would be humorous under different circumstances.

"Awww, you not leaving Ezri, you just got here!" he whined.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped back, but he just ignored me.

"Besides this is your home!" he said as I got up from the bed.

"No! I'm not living here with you, I want to go home!"

If could believe it was possible, The Trickster increased his pouting to a whole new level – this "guy" was a grown man for G-d's sake.

"Ezri…"

"And my name is Megan, you stupid ego-centric Trickster!"

I sat down in frustration – it was like dealing with my stupid cousin, who wanted to call me freaking Bella Swan – apparently I look like her? I felt the bed dip beside me, as I shoved my hands into to my cold hands. An arm wrapped around me, across my back and I felt the warmth of The Trickster's breath through my hands, making them fuzzy. Suddenly my frustration had turned me into an emotional wreck and I could feel my eyes stinging from the tears.

"I'm sorry Ez.. Meggy" I heard softly.

Turning at the sound of my new nickname (Well at least it's better than _that _name) I saw pure worry in the Trickster's eyes, the soft smooth ripples of green in his irises' blending subtly the chocolate masks of his eyes. Before I could even contemplate what was happening, The Trickster had placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from my brown eyes. For some reason, that I can explain – I smiled, at him and as if he noticed this sign of affection, he quickly moved his hand and his arm from me and signed – It was strange, I felt a bolt of sadness, I felt cold as if his touch was the safest thing in the world to me. I needed to make more friends.

"Meggy" he bagan "I'm sorry – I don't want to make you sad, I'm trying to make the best out of the situation".

His words struck a chord within me and I look straight into him.

"What do you mean situation?"

He stood up sighing, as if his usual boyish electricity had run out, and he was run down and tired.

"There are some evil things after you Meggy, I don't want them to touch you"

I was confused, confuzzled, dumbstruck – I had rarely anything unusual in my lives, I know resurrecting from the dead and living again was pretty freaky but there was no indication that G-d or anything else for that matter troubled me or knew I existed, I just thought I was an anomaly. I mean when you've lived and died as long as I have you begin to see things that people don't. People, who aren't people – their faced either hideously warped and disgusting in the street, in the crowd. Once or twice I've sworn I've seen angels – normal looking people, a beacon of light in their chest – wings that no one can see, you get this strange motion of Euphoria in your heart, like faith – a hunch – G-d? I've seen death – as in men in suits pulling people into nothingness, I swore a lot of that in the 1930s and 40s. But that never touched me. I just awoke a screaming ball of a baby – lived and then died. That was it.

"What evil things?" I cried back "Who are you? What are you? How the hell do you know my first name?"

The questions came flooding out, pent up on confusion – tiredness and frustration, soon the tears came running down my face and I stood up, standing defensively – my sweating shaking fists curled up in balls, my heart pounding in my head and all the while the stupid Trickster just smirked half-heartedly and said:

"I am the Arch-Angel Gabriel and you are a daughter of the Sons of G-d"

My mouth fell open.

"WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 5

**Wanted to apologize for that Author's Note – a desperate attempt at getting some reviews for my own creation (turtle of shame) Anyway I'm back with this chapter – I know it's a bit wordy, to be honest SPN is not what it used to be and there's no inspiration there so I'm doing this as I get some. School work is a B to the ITCH, expect less updates – follow me on Twitter, tell me what you want to see happening, I need ideas – this is your chance to have the story how you like it! Also who thinks killing off Bobby for STUPID AND OMFG HOW COULD THEY! (I'll rant about that later) Bye Guys!**

* * *

><p>Okay first of all forget all the crap you think you know about Angels, in fact forget everything you Sunday school teacher ever taught you – it's all fairy tales. If only Angels were little fat babies with fluffy white wings – a halo of love and compassion dancing freely above their heads. In reality…<p>

Angels are dicks.

They really don't care about humans – to them humans are worthless – weak, pathetic, a waste of space. They only serve humans and protect them because it is G-d's will. Now I'm not saying every Angel hate humans – some are…

Tolerant.

The next thing on the Angel's smiting lists are obviously demons – poor lost human souls who have spent so long in the arms of corruption in hell they have lost all their humanity and do nothing but seek to corrupt the very thing itself. But demons, they are only second place enemies to the Angels. The number one, top of the range, big daddy, first class enemy is…

Me.

Or rather, according to my nearly discovered Arch-Angel friend – my race. The Nephilim. Now for those who actually read this shizz will know that the bible or whatever will mention these "Sons Of G-d" (Angels – or rather Lucifer's corrupted Angels) and the daughters of man, get a little frisky and have children. According to The Trickster who didn't I mention WAS THE FREAKING ARCH-ANGEL GABRIEL - anyway he says that this was a bitch slap from Lucifer to G-d, to show how easy humans could be corrupted. Apparently this was not the first time; Lucifer had done the same thing to Adam's first wife, Lilith, the mother of all Demons. Only she had become demonic because she had been corrupted by Lucifer so much she had lost her humanity – so her children were instead Demons. This time, however was different. It was of a massive scale – the entirety of Lucifer's garrison had come down from the heavens (which was currently a war) taken human men as "vessels" and slept with their wives and this, from the fruits of their lions came forth these children – The Nephilim. Half Angel – Half Human. Some died from horrific mutations, some lived with powers beyond Angels – not only could they feel, think on their own but they also had Angelic powers, they could exorcize Demons, teleport, heal, telekinesis, telepathy, see other supernatural creatures, immortality. 

G-d saw them as unstable – corrupted children from corrupted parents. A weapon towards Heaven. No being with emotions and free will and conscious could have that kind of power – such as The Nephilim held. So G-d wiped them from the Earth – the corrupted humans too. It was called "The Great Flood" – Only one family could live, a man called Noah and his wife and children for Noah did not give permission for Angels to use his body for he only trusted G-d, therefore his wife did not sleep with an Angel. After the flood all The Nephilim were massacred from the Earth – only Noah and his family remained, including two of every animal of course.

Their youngest child Enoch wrote of what had happened and soon G-d was pleased with Enoch's work and secured him a place in Heaven before his time – Enoch became Metatron, the greatest of all Angels , he secured peace in Heaven and casted out Lucifer into a cage which could only be broken by the breaking of 66 Seals. He became leader of Heaven and still is. When I asked Gabriel where G-d was, he simply shrugged as said he had left for greater things.

I was grateful for the stiff drink Gabriel gave to me after his little story. It wasn't so much the story itself that made me crave an alcoholic beverage to calm myself but perhaps the way Gabriel se about explaining to me – his use of "physical" techniques were not the best idea – practically in the flood scene, I'd never known what it was like to be drowning until now.

`I awoke to find something poking me on my nose, very gently at first but so it became so continuous I began to stir – flapping my hand in front of my face as if scaring away a bee. Peeking one eye open I found myself staring and Gabriel sprawled next to me, taking up about 90% of the bed, his finger pressed firmly on my nose.

"Is little Ezri finished her beauty sleep?" He whined sarcastically.

"My name…"

"Oh Yeah I know Meggy" he sang back, adding extra-emphasis on the nickname.

He jumped up and clapped his hands in a dance of cheerfulness, twizzled around towards the kitchen. I slowly got myself up, feeling sticky from sleeping in my clothes – it was only then did I realise I hadn't even taken my boots off. Whipping those off in an instant I clambered up to see what all the clattering that was emitting from the kitchen was all about. Accept, I find Gabriel rather half-heartily whipping up what appeared to be piles and piles of waffles. The smell was over-whelming, in a good way – my stomach starting growling and as if Gabriel could speak stomach language he spun around – a small Italian moustache plastered on his face which seemed to emphasize the HUGE grin strapped on his face – he was having the time of his life.

"Ahh the Madam 'as come from her chambre, take a seat s'il vous plait!"

Ignoring his shocking French I plonked myself down at the table and watched as his Gabriel, ran up and down the kitchen like a frenzied little boy on Christmas Day. Soon my lips touched the warm chewiness of the maple syrup soaked waffle and I was in heaven and for all I knew I probably was. Gabriel sat in front of me, his pride grin still on his face and he watched me as if I was his new favourite toy. Stopping at eating I looked at him in a sort of WTF face like expression.

"So" he began "Does that convince you, you'll stay?"

Placing the waffle onto the plate I stared at him.

"No, I'm saying because I want to know who wants to kill me and why?"

He got up and span around – it's getting rather annoying now.

"Ahhh" he sang "No one wants to kill you silly"

"So who wants me and why"

He looked at me and pouted his lips – this guy has such annoying traits.

"Now where's the fun in that" he smiled "If you want to find out, you'll have to stay"

He grinned – he's got me trapped. No way could I leave not knowing what was out there to possibly kill me – I'll have to stay but as soon as I find out I'm skipping this place.

"So" I said "If I stay, you'll tell me everything I want to know?" I asked

"Yes, but not all at once – you'll have to _earn _my knowledge skills baby"

Groaning at the pretentious comment, I pulled myself up from the table and might Gabriel in the eye.

"Well then" I started "I guess if I'm here and with you I'm safe"

"Oh yes no-one will mess with me sweet cheeks, although…"

He leaned in, turning his head left to right as if he were telling me a secret in crowded room.

"You might need protection from me"

He winked expecting me to laugh with him – I slapped him in the face instead. I immediately regretted it inside.

"I'm ss – sorry Gabriel. I just…"

Strangely as if unfazed by it, he shrugged and said no problem and cheerily remarked he's had worse and that I should have met to G-ddess Kali (G-d forbid it please)

"Anyway" he spoke "You can make it up to me!"

"How" I replied.

"Let's go to Paris!"

"Paris?"

And in a second we were somewhere different.


End file.
